Don't Break My Heart
by lilsasami
Summary: One shot. ShuRyu Shu gets done work early and decides that he wants to surprise Yuki with a nice dinner. But when he gets home and finds the door unlocked and someone other than him with Yuki. Who will comfort him and get him back to his usual chipper sel


A/N: Ok before anyone says anything, yes I do like Shu/Yuki pairings. But I just think that the Shu/Hiro and Shu/Ryu pairing are good and they don't get enough attention. -

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters, sadly enough. But for now and probably for a very long time (if not forever) I will be just content with borrowing the characters and the story.

Shuichi was out wondering the streets, not really going anywhere. He stopped suddenly, leaning on a lamppost pole. He slid down and sat leaning instead, and tears stung his eyes thinking of why he was out this late in the first place.

Flashback

Shuichi had gotten off of work early today and decided that he would surprise Yuki by bringing home a special dinner. So he went out and brought some oden, It was one of Yuki's favorite dishes. Of course he bought it already made but it was still one of his favorites.

By the time he was back at their apartment he noticed that the door was unlocked, "Oh he must have been waiting for me to get home " he said with a smile in his voice. He quietly opened the door and took off his shoes, tiptoed his way toward the kitchen to get the preparations started.

On his way to the kitchen he passed through the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks dropping the bag he had in his hands. Lying on the couch was Yuki with his shirt thrown askew on the floor and his pants unbuttoned and reveling his now limp member. But more surprising than any of this was who was on top of him. Completely naked and sleeping on top of Yuki was his brother, Tatsuha.

At the sound of the crashing bag Yuki woke up and looked over at him. His eyes widened at what he now knew the boy had seen. He wanted to comfort him but knew that would be of no use, so he decided to be his usual self and kick him out of the house till he thought of an explanation he could tell that would be the truth, yet not hurt the boys feelings. Ung! "Get out NOW!" Yuki screamed at him waking his brother in the process.

Tears streaming down his face because of his now broken heart he ran from the apartment.

End Flashback

Tears streaming down his face still, he wanted someone to talk to, someone that would make him forget everything he had seen. He got up and walked over to the payphone and started to dial Hiro's number, but stopped in mid number and hung up. "What am I thinking I can't bother Hiro, I always bother him with my petty problems." sigh "I'll just keep walking and see where I end up" He stepped out and started to walk away from the booth, and let his feet do the walking, his mind was totally lost in thought.

"Shuichi!"

"…"

"Shuichi!"

"…"

"SHUICHI!"

Shuichi was suddenly torn from his thoughts as he felt a hand pull him from the shoulder and someone call him. He stopped and turned his head to see Ryuichi standing there.

"Hey buddy I called you like twenty time and you never answered me, then I saw you about to walk right into a parked police car, are you ok?" Ryuichi had the look on his face that he adopted when he was on stage. So that told Shuichi that he wasn't kidding and he wanted a answer.

"I…I…I…" That was all he could manage to get out of his mouth.

"Shuichi, tell me what's wrong. I know there is something wrong this isn't your usual self, so tell me." His voice said that he would find out one way or another, I had best be this way though.

"When I got done work… sniff I decided that I was going to surprise Yuki and get him something special for dinner it was early yet, but I thought that I was doing something nice sniff"

"Well what happened?"

"I got home and the door was unlocked so I tiptoed in and as I was going into the living room I saw Yuki and his brother Tatsuha lying naked on top of each other on the couch." Just thinking about it made him start crying again.

"That jerk," Ryuichi said barely audible, he didn't want Shuichi to hear it anyways. He took Kumagoro off of his head and decided that Kumagoro would cheer up his best friend. "Hey Shuichi," the bunny seemingly said, "Lets go shopping and forget about that Eiri Yuki guy!"

Shuichi looked at the cute pink bunny that Ryuichi always had with him and smiled. "Sure that would help," there was no person in the world that could resist that cute bunnies request. With that Ryuichi grabbed his hand and dragged a somewhat happier Shuichi to the mall.

When the got to their destination they made their way in and out of random stores. In just about every store Ryuichi MADE Shuichi buy and/or bought him something. Each outfit even more sexier than the last making it hard for Ryuichi to hide his growing erection.

After they finished at the mall, Ryuichi decide that since Shuichi was kicked out of his home to take him to his apartment. "Shuichi you can spend the night at my place," the singer from Nittle Grasper told him with his usual childish voice, to hide the other things floating in his head. He didn't want to take advantage of his friend in this desperate time of need, he had to be a good friend.

Shuichi looked at him and smiled saying "thanks for being there when I need you the most." With that the conversation ended with Ryuichi smiling and taking him in the general direction of his apartment.

When they go to the door, Ryuichi took out his key and unlocked it. Leading Shuichi into his home. He set Kumagoro on the table just as he entered the apartment. "Shuichi you can set your bags down where ever you want to OK? I'm gonna go get you something to change into, because I know that you don't have anything in ANY of those bags that you can wear comfortably to bed."

Shuichi blushed for a moment and then thanked him. He watched his long time idle leave the room in search of clothes for him, and set his bags down behind the couch, then walked around to the front of it and sat down looking around the room. Nothing unusual was there just the standard things to find in a living room.

Just as he finished looking around the room Ryuichi returned with a shirt and shorts, "they may be a tad bit big, but I think that would only be because I'm taller than you are." He said smiling

"Thanks," Shuichi smiled and took them, "now where is the bathroom?"

"Yeah you would need to know that wouldn't you, it's down the hall, first door on the right."

"Thanks" and he walked into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later he came back out to see that Ryuichi had changed, he smelled something cooking, so he assumed that he put something on the stove to eat, and he was flipping through the channels on the television. "Wow you are quick"

Ryuichi laughed, "it's always been something I could do quickly," he said, proudly. "Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes so lets watch some TV till then ok." He asked hoping that he would sit next to him.

Shuichi walked over to the couch and took the seat next to Ryuichi. He watched as Ryuichi flipped through the channels and saw that Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers was on and it had just started, "Hey Ryuichi, can we watch this?" Shuichi asked looking, at Ryuichi with big eyes with stars in them, it was one of his favorite movies.

Ryuichi looked at him and sighed it wasn't like he didn't like the movie, on the contrary, he loved the move, he just didn't expect Shuichi to like it that much too. "Of course we can, and look it just started" after a few minutes he found himself putting an arm around Shuichi. Surprisingly Shuichi didn't care, he just moved closer to Ryuichi and rested his head on his shoulder.

They stayed like this for quite a while, then without thinking Ryuichi turned his head and kissed the top of Shuichi's head, and smiled. Shuichi snuggled closer, even though he was half asleep.

Half way through the movie, the smoke detector sounded. They both jumped and looked at the kitchen, whatever Ryuichi had put on for dinner was now very well done. There was a small fire around it that was easy enough to put out with just a fire extinguisher.

"Oh well," Shuichi said and shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't hungry anyway."

"That's good, but if you did get hungry later we could order out, and there doesn't seem to be any damage in here so everything is fine." Ryuichi said, he didn't care about the damage in the kitchen, even if there was any. They walked back to the couch and sat in the same position as before as if nothing had happened. Only this time Shuichi kissed Ryuichi, but not on the head, on the lips.

"Thank you, thanks for everything, you were there for me today when I needed you the most, thank you."

Ryuichi looked at him, not quite sure what to say but something came out anyway, "Shuichi you can always count on me, I'll always be there for you, you never have to be alone" with that being said he leaned down and captured Shuichi's lips in a passionate kiss.

Shuichi didn't hesitate to return the kiss; he longingly opened his mouth when Ryuichi's tong asked him to. It seemed like heaven when Ryuichi was exploring his mouth, no inch left unexplored. After a few minutes they broke the kiss, both needing air.

Ryuichi though about what just happened and mentally kicked himself. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now, he didn't want to take advantage of Shuichi's mental state. "Shu, I'm sorry…" He began but was interrupted.

"Ryuichi, it's ok. I liked it. And that was the last straw for Yuki, he's broken my heart too many times in the past and now… and now I have found someone that I hope I can give my heart to that wont just toss it aside like one of his many book dead lines. I love you Ryuichi, I have for a time now, I just thought that I could work things out with Yuki and that this would be a passing phase. But now I see that that will never happen, I just have to wonder what took so me so long to see that he never loved me, and why it took seeing him with his brother to put it all together. So please Ryuichi, don't apologize, and just do me one favor, please?"

Ryuichi just looked at Shuichi, this wasn't like him to be so serious, but then again neither was he so it made some sense. He looked at him and said, "Sure, whatever you ask," with a loving smile on his face.

Shuichi looked him right in the eyes for a moment, then hugged him tight saying, "please, don't break my heart."

Ryuichi laughed and pulled his face up to his. Looking him strait in the eyes, he said, "I would never dream of it." With that being said he pulled him in for another deep and passionate kiss.

A/N- Awww… such a sweet ending don't you think! Not were I thought I would be going with this but I like it anyway. So now tell me what you think in a review! Come on it never hurts to review, and I'll tell you what if you do then I'll give you some Pocky! How about that ok - well bye bye for now!


End file.
